Here Comes Bugs Bunny
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Here Comes Peter Cottontail" Cast *Peter Cottontail - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Seymour S. Sassafras - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Irontail - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Montressor - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Antoine - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Colonel Bunny - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Colonel Bunny's Assistant - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Esmerelda - Endive (Chowder) *Santa Claus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Bonnie Bonnet - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Spider - Sumu (The Lion Guard) *Donna - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *April Valley Rabbits - Various Animals *Rooster - Woody Woodpecker *Sleeping Hobo - Mr. Blink (Catscratch) *Tommy - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Sister Sue - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Mom - Mrs. Bowman (Supernoobs) *Antione’s Girlfriend - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Singing Caterpillars - Crows (Dumbo) *Fireman - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *2 Boys - Gavin and Ronan (Wild Kratts) *Ghouls - People of Halloweentown (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *People who are Stuffed - Pete, P.J. and Pistel (Goof Troop) *Store Owner - Mina (Bunnicula) *Angry Woman - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Scenes *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 1 Introduction/Main Titles *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 2 Foghorn Leghorn Chooses Bugs Bunny/“The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps” *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 3 Professor Ratigan/The Contest Proposal *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 4 Owl’s Announcement/The Party *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 5 Ratigan Cheats *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 6 "The Easter Bunny Ever Sleeps" (Reprise)/Bugs Bunny Leaves *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 7 Bugs Bunny Meets Rafiki and Jiminy Cricket *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 8 “If I Could Only Get Back to Yesterday” *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 9 Sabotage/Mother’s Day *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 10 4th of July/“When You Can’t Get It All Together” *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 11 Bugs Bunny Tires of Give Away Hiss Eggs *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 12 Halloween/Ratigan Calls Endive *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 13 Bugs Bunny and Jiminy Meet Endive/Fidget Steels the Eggs *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 14 Bugs Bunny and Jiminy Get the Eggs Back *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 15 Thanksgiving *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 16 Christmas Eve *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 17 Pooh Meets Mrs. Pots/Ratigan Steals the Eggs *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 18 King Triton Get the Eggs Back *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 19 Valentine's Day/Bugs Bunny Meets Lola Bunny/"Be My Today" *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 20 Ratigan Turns the Eggs Green *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 21 "In the Puzzle of Life" *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 22 St. Patrick's Day/Bugs Bunny Finally Gives the Eggs Back *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 23 Bugs Bunny is Made Easter Bunny/Final *Here Comes Bugs Bunny - Part 24 End Credits Movie used *Here Comes Peter Cottontail Clip used *Looney Tunes *Taz-Mania *Animaniacs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon & Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Great Mouse Detective *Pinocchio *Chowder *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker *Catscratch *Supernoobs *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Dumbo *The Yogi Bear Show *Wild Kratts *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Goof Troop *Bunnicula *My Life as a Teenage Robot Gallery Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail Spoofs Category:Easter Movie Spoofs